


Superhusbands Writing Challenge with AkikoFumi

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't think I'm in the fandom yet so be gentle with any inconsistencies, Lime, M/M, Marriage Proposal, prompts, rating will most probably change at some point, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We pick prompts and we both write them in drabbles (300 words or more), this is my version of each~ Guess it'll keep going for as long as we feel like it...? I'm not really sure. It'll all be stony, rating may or may not change, depending on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m going to hurt us both, if you’re willing to take the risk, don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's thing Tony does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m going to hurt us both, if you’re willing to take the risk, don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

_"Steve..."_

 

There it was again. Tony did this thing, it was just a little thing, but Steve had noticed. A warning. Always a warning...

 

  
_"Steve..."_ he had murmured the first time Steve had called him a pet name, almost jokingly, tentatively. It had stopped him from doing so again, at least until Tony himself had started pet naming him too.

 

  
_"Steve..."_   he had whispered the first time Steve had asked if he could stay at his bedroom for the night, after sex.

 

  
_"Steve..."_  he had moaned, the first time Steve had told him he loved him in the midst of a night of passion.

 

  
_"Steve..."_  he had whined, the first time Steve had picked him up for no reason and carried him around the house because he'd been excited about something. The super soldier had put him down, but he hadn't missed the troubled look in his partner, and so he hadn't done it again.

 

"Steve..." he said, sternly, when Steve finally asked him why he kept doing that. "Steve" he repeated.

"Tony?" he asked back. Tony sighed, running a hand through his own hair. 

"It's..."

"It's like you're warning me, all the time" he supplied, frowning slightly. Tony smoothed it with his fingertips, letting them thread on the gold locks of hair that framed Steve's face for a moment. They were in bed, surprisingly still dressed, and that was one of the reasons Steve had chosen this moment to ask. He knew Tony felt a bit more vulnerable in bed like this, when sex wasn't involved, when it was about feelings. "Is it because I'm going too fast? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You know you can say no, right?"

"It's not like that" he quickly answered, curtly. Steve frowned again.

"Then what is it? Did I do anything wrong...?"

"No! Jesus, no, Steve, no you didn't do anything wrong. Look, it's not a big deal..."

"But...?"

 

There was a small moment of silence, in which they both stared at the giant windows of the room, out to the city, where the night enveloped everything in darkness, and the city lights defied it with flickering power. Just like the lights, Steve could feel Tony's resolve flicker beside him, and he waited, and waited, and waited. He nearly fell asleep, in fact, he may have even been already dreaming by the time Tony answered, with a soft:

 

"Everybody knows that sooner or later I'm going to hurt us both, Steve. I'm warning you. If you're willing to take the risk, don't ever say I didn't warn you, because I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! They'll be mostly short, hopefully sweet, and I hope I'm not making the characters too OOC, I haven't really watched too many of the movies, but Kiko shoved me down into stony hell C:


	2. Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a very specific reason why Tony likes Steve's hoodies, but doesn't mind giving them back every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I borrow your hoodie…? I know I promised to give you the last three hoodies back, and they’re in my home, I promise!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Tony bit his lip quietly staring at his closet. There were multiple black suits, innumerable white button up shirts, and then his favorite: the torn jeans and t-shirts that he used when he worked on his projects. Even as those made him crack a small grin, he couldn't help but notice the absence of his utmost favorite pieces of clothing.

"JARVIS?" he asked in a low voice.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Where are Steve's hoodies? I have to give them back sooner rather than later."  
"They should be somewhere in this floor, sir" the AI seemed almost sheepish for not knowing. "Would you like me to run a scan looking for them?"  
"No, no, I don't have time for that right now" was the answer. JARVIS didn't reply.

Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a comfy shirt, he started looking around his disaster of a room for the hoodies, but they were nowhere to be seen. At risk of being late, he huffed and let it pass, closing the door behind him as he hurried to the common room. Steve was already there, skimming over Tony's, honestly, quite impressive movie collection. He smiled as he saw him arrive, raising his head and straightening his back. Tony let himself run his eyes over those shoulders, but even as he did, he couldn't help but keep thinking about the hoodies.

"Hum, Steve?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. The blond cocked his head to the side, indicating that he was listening. "Can I borrow your hoodie...?" he frowned softly.  
"You already have a few of them, don't you?"  
"I know!" he sighed, frustrated "And I know I promised to give them back, and they're in my floor, I promise, it's just...!"  
"Tony?"  
"I'll give them back after the movie. I have to look for them" the super soldier laughed.  
"So you lost them in your mess of a room"  
"No! I mean, yes, but it won't be hard to look for them. It's just..."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, it's been a while since I have them..."  
"So?"  
"..."  
"Tony!" Steve was still grinning as he made his way to the brunette. "What is it? You can tell me"  
"It's nothing too important..."  
"Well, you can't have any more of my hoodies until you tell me" was the quick reply. Tony grunted something under his breath, making Steve blush deeply. "W-what was that...?"  
"You heard me perfectly! I said, they just don't smell like you anymore. They're still comfy and remind me of you, but..." he half yelled, embarrassed.

A short silence fell over them, and then Steve's arms were around Tony's frame, pushing him into his chest and cradling him softly from side to side. 

"Of course you can have my hoodie."  
"I'll give it back."  
"Whenever you want, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it~~


	3. Handsome model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draw me like one of your French girls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draw me like one of your French girls… stop laughing at me! No but seriously draw me, dammit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

It was nearly night time, the sun was setting slowly and he was trying to capture it in a piece of paper, when Steve felt a pair of heavy arms falling on his shoulders, circling his neck very slowly. It was routine, by now. Coming up from behind on a super soldier was not something you wanted to do, and Tony had learned that the hard way. Steve still hadn't stopped apologizing, but Tony had thought it was funny, and probably well deserved. 

 

He looked up from his sketchbook, and a pair of chapped lips met his midway as he turned around to greet his boyfriend.

 

"Hello, Tony" he murmured, fondly. A soft murmur was all he got back, for a moment. Afterwards, Tony added:

"Why don't you draw me like one of your French girls? You're already drawing, aren't you?" 

 

It was pretty clear he wasn't expecting Steve to burst out laughing, though, because he pouted, tried to conceal the pout with a scowl, and then grumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Stop laughing at me!" but Steve didn't quite catch it, because he was still chuckling under his breath, trying to keep his amusement in check.

 

"You want me to draw you?" he arched an eyebrow "Naked?"

"Yeah, that was the original idea, genius!"

"Why?"

"Why not? You're always drawing, right? You could use a handsome model every once in a while" Tony arched his eyebrows suggestively, and Steve leaned in to kiss the smug grin out of his face.

"You're a dork"

" _You_  are. No but seriously, draw me, dammit. You're good at that kind of thing, aren't you, cap?"

"Hmm... maybe. But what do I get for my hard work, then?"

"A handsome model isn't enough for you? My, my, aren't you pricey" Steve only maintained eye contact, until Tony added "I mean, I could always arrange for something more to happen... you know, if I like the drawing, and all. Perhaps something more... intimate? You could definitely help me do some... art, in my bedroom, after your work is over."

 

Steve smiled to himself, taking the hand that was being offered at him, and getting up from his chair. The light from the sunset he was no longer paying attention to changed, hitting his eyes, and as he squinted to look at Tony, he swore he could catch a glimpse of a real, loving and caring, and raw with affection, smile from the genius. When he moved, though, the image had been replaced by an intense and smoldering look, and when Tony tugged slightly on his fingers towards the door, he followed him in a heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~  
> <3


	4. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony overdoses on caffeine and sees ghosts at the uni library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Finals, I decided, were the ultimate form of torture. Professors had to know what they put us through every semester, right? Even a genius like me can't afford to stay up for so many hours revising! Pssshh, and people thought being a genius is easy. Sure, but when you're in college at the age of fourteen, I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply!

I took a lazy look around me, rubbing my eyes as softly as I could, urging them to stop itching and work properly. A glance at the giant clock in the semi darkness of the library told me it was already past 3 in the morning. I yawned loudly, with the knowledge that I was the only one in the deserted library. The night guard passed every hour or so, but he wasn't around at the moment. 

Which was why I froze in my place as I saw something move in between some shelves. I shook my head. It wasn't possible, was it? There was no one here with me. I looked back to my notes.

It wasn't long, though, until the letters in my book started dancing before my eyes, and I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling around the table for my cup of coffee. As I lifted it to my lips, I groaned. Empty. Empty!

I stood up carefully, steadying my balance the best I could, and heading for the door near the coffee machine, when I saw it again. I turned around, trying to find it again, but it was gone. 

"It was just here!" I hissed under my breath. 

And then. It was. Here. Just in front of me. 

I didn't have time to react, not really, so it wasn't a surprise when I fell backwards, with a high pitched scream of surprise and fear, as a flash of white cloth passed before me. I closed my eyes, but what came over me wasn't the cold touch of what I assumed would be death, but a warm human touch. A hand, to be precise.

"Holy crap, are you okay? What are you even doing here at this hour?!" I opened my eyes weakly to stare at someone white pale looking worriedly at me "Kids shouldn't be out at this hour" his other hand touched my forehead "Hey, are you with me?" I nodded softly, feeling caffeine crash coming over me. He shook me a little and I groaned "Hey! Where are your parents?"  
"Home...?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Tony..." he frowned.  
"Oh, the kid. Right, I know who you are. Finals?" he asked. I nodded, and he clicked his tongue "Well, ask someone before pulling an all nighter on your own, okay?" he let me go as I tried to sit up, and he pulled on the white cloth around his shoulders. A blanket, I noticed, as he put it over mine. It was warm, and I realized I was shaking. "Here" he offered me a water bottle "Too much caffeine will ruin you, besides you're way too young to function on caffeine only" I frowned.  
"Hey...!" he booped my nose with a chuckle.  
"Listen to the biologist major, kid" I frowned, but took a sip of water anyway "You're in..."  
"Robotic engineering" he nodded, whistled under his breath even.  
"Impressive."

There was a moment of silence during which I pushed myself to my feet and gave his bottle back, and he looked as I did, making sure I wouldn't fall again. I pushed his hand away, embarrassed.

"You scared the shit out of me with your white blanket, dude. I'm not just unable to stand or anything" he blinked.  
"You fell because you thought I was a ghost?" I punched him, and he recoiled a little bit, with a teasing smirk.  
"Shut up! I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you before! I'm fucking tired and I have a test in like..." I glanced at the clock "eleven hours!" he chuckled.  
"Fine, fine. Why don't we sit together? I'll wake you up if you fall asleep" I grumbled under my breath, and he seemed to take it as an affirmative. He looked at the table behind me "Are those your things?"

He made his way over to them, scooping most of it up, and that was the first time I noticed. The guy was ripped. Honestly, in the only light of the lamp in my table and what the moon let in from the windows, he looked more like a greek statue than a human fucking being. He tilted his head when he caught me staring.

"Everything okay?" I nodded dumbly, shutting my mouth and quickly grabbing the rest of my things. 

I followed him to his own table, where his things were sprawled around. He cleared a place for me in a rush, and I sat down, still wondering how had I missed those muscles before. He smiled sheepishly when he set my laptop next to his and plugged it.

"Nice laptop" he murmured, observing the lid as he opened it back to how it was before. I looked at his. It seemed old, and it stirred slowly to life when he fumbled with the touchpad. I had never seen one like that, if I was being honest, but I chose not to mention it.  
"Thanks. My dad likes electronics." he chuckled.  
"I know who your dad is, you know" I sighed.  
"Yeah... Everyone does." he frowned.  
"Sorry, should I have not said that...?"  
"It's okay." he nodded slowly, obviously not believing me. Fine by me, I guessed. 

I looked then at his notes, and gasped.

"Dude. You're in bio? Why aren't you in arts?!" he laughed, earnestly, and I blushed, but kept staring.  
"I like drawing, as a hobby, but it's just..." he shrugged "I don't know. Maybe after I finish this major"  
"You definitely should. God, you could get so much money for shit like this" I skimmed over his perfect drawings of anatomy stuff, organs I could not name to save my life, and he smiled shyly.  
"I don't think anyone would buy this from an amateur" I looked up  
"I could get you buyers, if you ever want help" I offered. He shrugged noncommitaly  
"I'll... let you know" I didn't push it. People never liked it when I did.  
"R-right."

He took his jacket, putting it on as he sat on his place. I took a seat beside him, and watched him sketch idly. After only a few moments, I realized he was sketching my laptop. I blushed, but didn't mention anything, and tried to go back to my own book. He didn't look up.

I never noticed, not really, but at some point, the quiet scratch of pencil against paper and the steady click of the giant clock, now behind us, lulled me to sleep, and the next thing I knew, was that someone was shaking my left hand very softly. I woke with a startled gasp, and Perfect Guy chuckled next to me.

"Hey. I let you sleep an hour and a half or so, but you said you had to study" I looked at the clock. It was nearly six am. I looked at him. The laptop sketch was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn't drawing as much now, instead scribbling chem notes on plaid white paper. I nodded, clearing my throat.  
"Yes. Right. Thank you" he nodded  
"No problem. I should probably leave in an hour or so, get breakfast and a shower before my test, so..." I blushed slightly, but nodded again.  
"S-sure. Good luck on your test" he nodded.  
"Thanks, Tony"

I nearly jumped when I realized his hand was still wrapped around mine as he pulled his away. He laughed nervously, and didn't mention it, but in a (admittedly) desperate effort to keep the conversation going, I asked.

"What's your name?" he blinked.  
"A-ah, right... I'm Steve" I nodded "  
"Nice. Hum... so do you live near the library?" he looked at me questioningly.  
"Hum. Well, no, not really"  
"Then how are you going to...?"  
"I'll have to catch a bus, I guess...?"  
"I could drive you, if you want more time to revise" I pointed at his notes, and he blinked.  
"You're fourteen, you can't drive" he stated. It was my time to be surprised.  
"Of course I can't drive. I have a driver. It's kind of the same thing for me, if I'm being honest. I really wouldn't mind. I'll have to go home at some point too" I lied. He seemed uncomfortable "It's the least I can do, after..." last night went unsaid. He nodded.  
"If it's not too much trouble..."  
"Not at all" he nodded again, unsure.  
"Alright, then"  
"It'll take about twenty minutes to get there, though..."  
"It really is no problem. I insist. I'm... gonna make a call, okay?" he nodded, looking slightly relieved, and I praised myself silently. I knew when someone needed a break from me being... well, rich. 

I stepped out of the library, and when the cold air hit me, I realized I was still wearing the white blanket. I huffed to myself. Ghost much, huh? I quickly dialed the driver.

"Yes, sir?"  
"It's just me, Jarvis"  
"Hello, young sir" I chuckled. Formal as always "Will you need me to drive you home soon?" he guessed.  
"Yes. I'm also driving a... someone I met, to his place. Don't bring the limo or anything, I don't want to..."  
"I understand, young sir. Will the Mercedes be a better option?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Jarvis"  
"At what time should I be there?" I considered it.  
"Half past seven should be enough"  
"Yes, young sir"

I took off the blanket as I walked inside, and pulled it over Steve's head, startling him, as I got back to the table. He chuckled too.

"Guess it's only fair" he mused. I blushed slightly.  
"Shut up, Steve"  
"Right, right... Tony" I shivered at the tone he used to say my name then, and looked up. He was smiling to himself, but not looking at me anymore.  
"Am I being too obvious?" I asked, knowingly. He chuckled, looking up. In the light of the sun shyly coming up, he looked gorgeous.  
"A little bit" he conceded "Not that I mind" he added, carefully. I looked up from the piece of paper I had started to destroy.  
"Um"  
"Baby steps" he smirked "You're still four years younger than me, and not even of age" I let my head fall against my textbook, and his laughter filled the library.  
"Alright. Baby steps. You should know that I don't give up easily, Steve" he was still smirking when I looked up again.  
"I'm fine with that, too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'd love to know any thoughts you may have, so feel free to drop a review :3  
> Check my challenge partner's stories at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	5. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping is different for everybody, and understanding is always key for a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Scented candles are so cute & The house feels really empty when you're not around.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Tony had had a meeting. That wasn't rare, what was rare was the fact that he had actually attended. Steve had been just as surprised as the rest of the team, but he'd understood. Tony wasn't only what he pretended to be, he worked hard, and while he usually decided to leave his meetings and social issues to someone else, there were times when he had to go himself. 

However...

"Wow, Steve" Tony blinked, pulling away from the intense kiss that had welcomed him home, and Steve blushed slightly under the dark gaze he was being subjected to "I missed you too" 'It's only been three days' went unspoken, but Steve could read it on his eyes.  
"I missed you, Tony" he whispered on his ear. The shorter man shivered, and nodded.  
"Room?" and Steve smiled, because he knew what he meant: 'Privacy'  
"Room" he hushed back.

Once in there, Tony looked around in disbelief.

"Scented candles are so cute" he commented, and Steve shrugged.  
"I know, right? I found a bunch of them in a drawer of the bathroom, and decided to put them around." Tony nodded slowly, turning around to face him. He looked worried.  
"Steve... is everything alright?"  
"Of course everything's alright, Tony"  
"No, I mean, are we okay?" Steve frowned.  
"Yes, Tony. We're okay. Super okay. We've never better. What's going on?"  
"That's what I'd like to know! You've never done this before, and I've only been away three days. I haven't even left the States!" Steve sighed.  
"The house feels really empty when you're not around, okay? I felt like decorating a little bit, and I got a tad sappy. Can you blame me?"  
"Yes, but... I mean, I've been away before, and you've never..."  
"You haven't been away since we got together, not for more than a day, you know. You're usually 'away' in the workshop, but I can always reach you there" he did the air quotes, and Tony arched an eyebrow "I'm okay, Tony. I understand that sometimes this will be what your work means. I can take you being away for a few days. I just wanted to decorate, because I felt lonely and that's how I cope with it"  
"Are you sure?" Tony asked dubiously. Steve nodded hastily.  
"Yes, you idiot. Now come here and help me feel less lonely" there was a beat of silence in which Tony took in the information, but apparently he deemed the situation to be safe, because he smiled a warm smile, one only Steve could see, and answered:  
"... I think I can do that, yeah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! If you did, feel free to leave a comment, and make sure to check my challenge partner's tumblr at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	6. Not broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dum-E is not broken, he's perfect the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You can't fix me, I'm not broken!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

"You can't fix me, I'm not broken!" Dum-E yelled at him in a screeching, but still somewhat playful and childish voice.

Tony sighed for the umpteenth time in a row. When in the world did he get the idea that giving Dum-E a voice was a good choice? Steve laughed at him as he tried to catch the running robot, grumbling under his breath as he ran around his things. Finally, as he realized the AI was not bad enough to not be able to avoid him, he called:

"JARVIS, turn Dum-E temporarily off"  
"Yes, sir" was the automatic reply. Dum-E, after a high pitched beep that resembled a whine in an almost eerie way, stopped running. 

Tony sighed once more, dragging the thing back to where his chair was at the moment, and Steve, who was sketching nearby, looked up from the drawing for a moment with an amused grin.

"Does Dum-E get the win against the almighty Iron Man then?" Tony snorted.  
"Like hell"  
"He put up a good fight, you've been wrestling him for about three hours just to adjust the voice in, and now you're going to take it off?" Tony shrugged.  
"Sometimes ideas look perfect in my mind, and then the real life fucks them up, you know?" it was Steve's turn to snort.  
"More like you fail to take real life into account"  
"Hey!"  
"What?" Steve laughed at Tony's pout, and got up to try and hug him. Admittedly, Tony would like to be able to say he put up a fight like Dum-E's, but to be fair, he merely melted into his boyfriend's arms and sulked. "Dum-E was right. You didn't have to fix him. He was perfect from the get-go."

Tony didn't answer. He could argue about the myriad of things that were wrong with the robot's AI, but Steve wouldn't understand half of them, and he was probably right. There were more urgent projects, more important things, than to try and fix the stupidest AI he'd ever found useful. Dum-E, in his own way, had a little place on everyone's heart, just the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's a bit of a cop-out from doing the angsty prompt, I just wanted to write some fluff :B
> 
> Hopefully you still liked it!


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may not, but Tony gets sick every now and then. And it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “My throat hurts and I don’t have the energy, but I’d love to yell at you”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

“My throat hurts and I don’t have the energy, but I’d love to yell at you. You know how much I hate being bedridden and still, here I am. Submitting to Captain America while in my lowest.” It was a very Tony thing to say, Steve mused to himself, as he chuckled and composed a warm smile for his boyfriend, pushing the food tray he was carrying into Tony's hands with care.

"Be careful, it's very hot" he warned. Tony sulked, but he accepted the tray, taking the spoon and blowing softly on his soup. A cough overcame him, and Steve made sure to steady the tray as Tony tried to get his breath back. He sighed, letting out an undignified whimper and sniffing loudly afterwards. Steve just waited in silence, offering him the glass of water when he deemed it safe. Tony shook his head, and tried again with the soup.

He'd been sick for a few days now, but it had only been the last few hours that he'd been having trouble keeping his food down, and Steve had taken over the kitchen to make sure Tony's food was as bland and easy to take as possible. The chicken soup, though, was decently seasoned, if his clogged up nose was telling him the truth, the genius had to admit. Not that he didn't know first hand just how good Steve's food was, of course.

It took him an incredible amount of time to finish the small bowl of soup, considering he had to stop eating every now and then to blow his nose, or catch his breath through his mouth, and let's not forget the coughing fits, but all things considered, he did feel better after finishing it. Steve waited patiently by his side as Tony nibbled on a piece of an apple, attempting once to make small conversation, but Tony was not feeling well enough to talk. Eventually, they both resigned to the task at hand, and Steve didn't seem to mind. Tony himself didn't mind the silence. Sure, it was a little uncomfortable, but he could appreciate the help when it was only the two of them, besides, it was a great improvement since the last time, when he'd needed Dum-E to help, and he'd barely avoided getting soup all over his feverish body. His fever was going up now, he knew it, but so did Steve, and he could see some sort of pill by the nightstand that he was supposed to take after his meal, so that was a thing taken care of, and he wasn't getting soup on the bed at all, thanks to Steve's help.

As he finished, he handed the tray to Steve, and he put it aside in a fluid motion. He actually giggled when he caught Tony staring, and he managed to shoot him a flirty smile.

"What comes next, my handsome nurse?" he teased, his voice quiet, but not nearly as rough as before. The warmth from the soup was doing wonders to his itchy throat. Steve snorted.  
"Nurse?"  
"I'd say doctor, but I know JARVIS told you about the medicine, so I guess that'd make him the doctor" Steve rolled his eyes.  
"Why, pray tell, should I know about where you keep your medicines when I never get sick?"  
"Fair point. Still makes you the nurse though" Steve chuckled anyway, and handed Tony the white pill and a glass of water. Tony took it without more than a grimace "Now what?"  
"Now you rest" said Steve, sternly. Tony pouted.  
"Why can't I go to the workshop and do something for a while? The medicine is supposed to make me feel better, right?" Steve sighed.  
"No, Tony. Your body needs to rest. Here"

He stood up from the chair he'd dragged to the bedside, and helped the brunette rearrange the pillows under him so he wouldn't be completely horizontal. Tony frowned, but before he could ask, Steve was already answering.

"This way your nose won't get too clogged and you'll breathe better" Tony nodded dumbly. When was the last time someone had taken care of him while he was sick? And how had he managed to forget such an useful technique?

He quickly found out it wasn't perfect, as his nose was still clogged, but he didn't mention it. Steve was busy tucking him in tightly anyway, which was really sweet of him, but...

"Hey" he murmured, clearing his throat slightly. Steve looked up with a smile.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you stay here too?" Steve blinked, then frowned.  
"I wasn't going to leave..."  
"No, I mean... here" Tony fumbled to find better words, but his brain wasn't at its best, and he cursed under his breath "In the bed" he added, weakly.  
"Oh. Oh, of course"  
"I don't know if..."  
"Don't worry, Tony. I can't get sick."  
"Oh. Right."

A strong pair of arms circled him, and Tony found himself shaking against his will. Steve's lips were barely warm against his forehead, and the blond hummed disapprovingly. Tony whined.

"I'm cold" he complained. Steve nodded.  
"Yes, but you're really feverish right now... you need to let the medicine take effect. It won't take too long."  
"Yes, but I'm cold!"  
"I know, Tony. I know. Come here"

Steve was usually like a small furnace, Tony knew, which was why it came as a surprise when his first impression was that of cold clothes. After a few moments, though, all of his limbs had curled around the super soldier, and they were cuddled together so closely that it seemed like they were going to fuse together. Not that Tony minded. Steve huffed slightly.

"Oof, Tony, sweetheart, you're really hot." Tony giggled, and Steve clicked his tongue "No, for real. Maybe I should get the thermometer..."  
"Nay... it'll be fine, the medicine will kick in any minute" he mused, resting his head against Steve's shoulders, and feeling around for his hands "Besides, I still feel cold..."  
"Jesus, your hands are cold" Steve laughed when their hands met. With the one he had free, he started petting Tony's mussed up hair "Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll wake you up when it's time to eat, or take medicines, alright? Don't worry about a thing, Tony."

Tony let out a hum of agreement, now that he was comfortably nestled against his boyfriend, and he tried to get his mind and mouth to coordinate enough to thank him, but all he managed was a shaky "Hey Steve, th..." before the rest died on his lips, but before he can fret about it, he hears:

"You're welcome, Tony. I love you. Thanks for letting me take care of you."

Tony fell asleep wondering what in the world he ever did to deserve such a pure soul, such a beautiful and caring person as Steve, as a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but one thing I know: writing sickfics is waaaay easier when your own head hurts like you're gonna come down with something..... u.u
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did, please consider leaving a review letting me know, it'd make my day!


	8. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had a nightmare about bugs, haven't we? Tony is not immune to those either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you put that spider anywhere near me, you’ll face death very early”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Steve woke up in the middle of the night with a jump, ready for action, when he felt someone punch his arm rather bluntly. It hadn't been hard enough to hurt, but enough to wake him up, and he looked around in a frenzy, until he noticed that it had only been Tony who was still sleeping by his side.

Steve chuckled to himself, and turned off the light he'd frantically turned on before, but Tony whimpered, and it stopped him from closing his eyes. Was the genius having a nightmare? It would certainly seem so, he concluded, when he started to mumble in his sleep and turn and toss around. 

"Probably should wake him" he murmured, indecision showing on his face as he puzzled over it. He wasn't going to get any sleep with Tony like this, and Tony wasn't, either... With a sigh, he started pushing on the man's shoulder softly "Tony..."

To his surprise, Tony woke up easily, but, as it seemed, rather slowly. A little scream filled the room, high pitched and panicked, and Tony batted Steve's hands away, scrambling to the other side of the bed.

"I swear to God, if you put that spider anywhere near me, you'll face death very early, Steve!" 

The super soldier couldn't help but snort, and that seemed to finally wake his boyfriend, who blinked a few times, rubbed his face, and sighed.

"What the hell was that?" asked Steve between suppressed giggles. Tony sighed again, then yawned.  
"The weirdest nightmare I've had in years, that's what" came the reply. Tony's voice was rough, and his breathing was still labored "That was the biggest spider I've ever seen, even in my childhood nightmares." Steve laughed at that.  
"I didn't know you were scared of spiders" Tony glanced at him, heaving a pained sigh  
"Yeah. Since I was little. I hate the way they move, with all those legs... ugh"  
"No spiders around here, though, I promise. Come here" Steve managed to swallow down his laughter in favor of beckoning Tony back into his arms "No need to worry about bugs at this hour of the night" Tony nodded, sleepily, and with a small yawn, buried his face in Steve's chest, throwing the covers over them both.  
"Yes. Goodnight, Steve..."  
"Goodnight, Tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please consider leaving a review letting me know what you liked the most, or how do you think I could improve~
> 
> Also, make sure to check my challenge partner's tumblr for her version of the prompts at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes a step too far trying to cheer his 15 year old genius. [Set on the college AU I wrote on Chapter 4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You've been taking me for granted"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

"You've been taking me for granted"

Steve glanced up, a frown making its way on his forehead as he recognized the voice, but he relaxed, as he realized that the 15 year old kid wasn't talking to him. Tony Stark was sitting casually on the bench beside Steve, waiting for his driver, Jarvis, to pick him up, but he was talking to someone else. When Steve followed the genius' gaze, he found another boy. He didn't know him, but assuming he was in the same class as Tony, he'd be around 19, 20 at most. The boy looked uncomfortable, and didn't meet anyone's gaze as he tried to ask, quietly, what the millionaire kid meant.

"I mean exactly what I said, you know. I heard you talking with Cynthia this morning. And I wanted to let you know, you've been taking me for granted. I do not mind spending money, and you know that well enough, but think about it. One day you won't have me. What will you do then? How will you pay for... that?" Tony tilted his head innocently enough, and Steve couldn't help but wonder what he meant. The other guy didn't seem to know what to do. "Hey. Relax. It's not like I'm going to disappear now, you know? When I say I don't mind spending money, I mean it. But if I were you, I wouldn't take someone else's money for granted. That gets dangerous, after a while, you know what I'm saying?" the guy nodded, and Tony smiled, a mix of sadness, and cold despair, that froze Steve's blood on his veins. "I'll see you tomorrow, then"

The guy all but ran away, and Tony went back to happily tapping on his phone, but Steve couldn't go back to his botany reading.

"Tony, what was that?" the kid looked up only the littlest bit, and only then could Steve see the tears shining in his eyes.  
"Nothing much... he's a friend from class, or at least that's what we call each other... He sometimes invites me to parties, I stay with his group. I usually pay for him, because why the hell not, you know? I already knew he was..." the kid took a shaky breath, and Steve leaned into his shoulder a bit more. Tony closed his eyes, refusing to cry, but still managing to sound very, very lonely "I already knew he was buying some sort of drugs, you know. I do finances pretty well, and I'm aware of the gap between alcohol and drugs. But he's been buying for his girlfriend too, without telling me, as if I was going to get angry or anything. I guess I just feel a little betrayed."  
"You know you don't have to buy people, right?" Tony snorted, looking up fully for the first time.  
"I'm not buying them. Or maybe I am, who cares? It's really no trouble. And if I really cared, do you think I would have offered in the first place?" Steve shrugged, unsure.  
"I wouldn't know. I don't go to that kind of parties." Tony laughed, and punched his shoulder softly.  
"You should. It wouldn't hurt you to have fun every once in a while."  
"You know I can't afford them" Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Right. Forgetting something, are you?" Steve glared at him.  
"I don't want your money, Tony"  
"I know you don't. That's why I have to keep offering, which is becoming annoying" Tony clicked his tongue "The one person I want to actually impress, is the one who won't let me. Damn my luck." Steve could feel his cheeks heating up at the comment. Tony had stopped flirting too obviously after their first meeting, but every now and then he kept dropping hints, and Steve was never sure of what he should answer.  
"Well, maybe after midterms, we'll see" Tony looked up.  
"Really?"  
"If I manage to pass them..." Tony chuckled.  
"Quit making excuses, Steve."  
"You can't even legally go to those places, I'm sure" Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"People know me, Steve. More specifically, they know my dad"  
"Right"  
"Do you ever drink?" asked then Tony, changing the topic slightly. Steve blinked.  
"Every now and then, I guess..."  
"Really?" Steve started to pull away, shooting Tony a suspicious glance.  
"What are you getting at?" Tony looked at him with big innocent eyes, and it only made him more nervous.  
"Why, nothing at all!"  
"You were wondering if you could get me drunk, weren't you..." the blush on the young teen's face was all the confirmation he needed, and he sighed, feeling his own cheeks redden "Tony..."  
"I wasn't!"  
"Gods, Tony, what am I going to do with you?" Steve shook his head, half disapproving, half flattered. When he looked up and met Tony's shocked eyes and parted lips, a sight that made him somehow even more disapproving and flattered, he quickly added "Don't even think about answering that!" Tony chuckled himself, licking his lips and going back to his phone awkwardly.  
"R-right"

The silence was as awkward as it'd get. Their legs were still touching, and so were their shoulders, and they both jumped when Steve accidentally let his botany book fall from his knees. Tony picked it up before Steve could, but he didn't linger when he gave it back, and Steve felt too awkward to try and ask anything. Jarvis, Tony's driver, arrived soon after, and Steve was already thinking he'd have to let things calm down on their own, when Tony patted his shoulder as he stood up, and he involuntarily grazed his fingertips against the teen's wrist as he tried to pull his hand away. Tony actually squeaked, and Steve blushed at the sound.

"Tony?"  
"Fine!" his voice was screechy, and Steve didn't buy it. When he shifted his eyes to Tony's face, it was completely red "I'm fine!"  
"Are you...?"  
"A hundred percent sure!" Tony pulled away as quickly as he could, but Steve managed to intertwine their fingers in the last moment, and he could feel Tony's fingertips quiver between his, before the touch vanished completely "I-I have to go!"  
"Seriously what...?" the genius seemed completely ashamed of even looking at him and he just...  
"Just forget about my existence oh god..."   
"Were you still thinking about...? Oh my God, Tony, really, it's not a big deal, that guy is an asshole" Tony seemed cutely puzzled.  
"No" he managed, before he started giggling "Holy sweet Jesus, you're adorable. No, Steve, I wasn't thinking about him."  
"Oh...?"  
"I was thinking about..." Tony closed his eyes, and laughed at himself somehow managing to sound self deprecating, even. "Quite honestly, about how you'd look while drunk. Like, completely wasted kind of drunk. How your voice would sound, and... you know, that kind of thing."   
"... oh" Steve managed to utter, weakly. Tony sighed.  
"Like I said, just forget I said anything. I'll, I'll see you tomorrow..."  
"You know" Steve started, feeling lightheaded from the amount of blood currently residing on his cheeks "My midterms finish next week"  
"I know" Tony frowned "Mine too"  
"Yeah. So. Uh." he cleared his throat, heart fluttering at what he was about to say "So. Um. Uh. So you said... about a party invitation...?"  
"Oh" Tony's eyes went large, larger than Steve had ever seen them "Oh?"  
"Y-yeah"  
"Yeah?"  
"M-maybe?"  
"D-definitely" Tony all but breathed, and Steve didn't really need to look to know what he'd find, but he did anyway. He wasn't surprised by what he did find. Big hopeful eyes, deep blush, lips parted in surprise and anticipation. No. He wasn't surprised by that... but the jolt of desire that coursed through him at the sight. He choked a goodbye, and quickly walked away. He didn't miss Tony eyeing his lips, or the way he nearly screamed when Jarvis cleared his throat behind him.

He all but ran with his things to the nearest bathroom, and hid in a stall, trying to calm down his heartbeat. What in the world had he been thinking?! This was wrong on so many levels! Tony was underage, four whole years younger than him! What was a 15 year old kid doing with someone like Steve anyway?!

The throb of pleasure than ran through his spine and nearly surrendered him to his knees was so unexpected that Steve couldn't help but gasp. Okay. Okay. No more thinking about what Tony could do with him. Bad idea. 

Someone entered the bathroom then, freezing Steve's blood on his veins, and thankfully forcing his mind back on the good track. With a sigh, he opened his botany book and forced himself to read it until he heard the two guys going away. Only then did he dare go out. His face was still red, his eyes glassy and pupils blown, but he felt calmer. Splashing his face with cold water and gathering his things, he headed for the bus station. He had to get back home and study.

And for god's sake. He had to pass these midterms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I certainly did, and I do plan on writing more for this AU, I've somehow fallen in love with it already <3  
> Comments would be appreciated~


	10. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a relationship, pleasure has to go both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Is that a ring? Oh god no" [I wrote it thinking of the college AU in chapter 4, but can be read separately, I 'd say. Also, no, it's not a proposal drabble XDU Sorry]
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

"Hey, Steve? Look at this" Tony asked, and a fry landed on Steve's arm when he took a second too long to look up from his sketch.  
"Hm...?" he burst out laughing "Is that a ring? Oh god no." he pretended to faint, and Tony just laughed, offering him the smallest onion ring in the world.  
"You drama queen"  
"Hmm, but I'm your drama queen" Tony actually blushed, and snatched Steve's left hand to place the ring. Steve laughed. "Sheesh, now my hand is full of oil. It's gonna get in my drawings" Tony shrugged.  
"Now you're my drama queen" Steve looked at the ring on his pinky and snickered.  
"And what do you want me to do with this, again?" Tony shrugged again.  
"Keep it, eat it, throw it away... I can't eat a single ring more" he whined, pushing his empty plate away. Steve laughed, and looked at the ring again. 

Raising an eyebrow, he licked it. Tony's eyes went large, but he didn't say anything, he just stared, and Steve took it as the silent 'Please don't stop' that it was. The genius didn't look away, he barely blinked, as Steve took careful nibs off the ring, until it disappeared. When he popped his pinky into his mouth to wipe away the oil, Tony actually whimpered, closing his eyes.

"That has to be the sexiest way I've ever seen someone eat an onion ring" he commented, clearing his throat midsentence as he discovered his throat to be dry. Steve laughed at him.  
"No, you're just a pervert"  
"Oh, right. Everyone eats onion rings like that. How could I forget" more laughing. When Tony opened his eyes again, Steve was already drawing. This time, it wasn't the same sketch of a burger, but Tony couldn't make out anything since the art block was turned away from him. "What are you drawing?"  
"Hmm, wait..."

It took maybe twenty minutes before Steve finished, in which Tony had already turned to reading something on his iPad. Then, Steve called him. 

Tony had never blushed so quickly as when Steve finally turned around his art block and he saw a perfect drawing of himself, pupils blown and mouth parted, cheeks blushed and looking like he was about to gulp, or moan, or both. It only took him a second to realize this was what Steve saw when Tony stared at him. He quickly averted his eyes, and was unable to look, not even when he felt Steve's foot tap on his.

"Tony." he called, obviously amused "Did you think you were the only one getting a kick out of me eating the ring? Awe looks nice on you, you know"  
"Shut. Up. Holy shit."   
"Are you crying?" he joked, his voice thick with amusement. Tony groaned.  
"I might as well be! Freaking hell, destroy that!" Steve laughed.  
"I think I'll keep it. You know. As blackmail. Could be useful." Tony glared at him, and Steve only laughed some more. "Fine, fine. I'll destroy it"

A silence fell over them then, and then Tony jumped.

"No, no. Just... Keep it hidden in the dark depths of your most secret porn stash or something, but for god's sake, don't go around in public with that" Steve chuckled.  
"So you don't mind?" Tony rolled his eyes, and then murmured between gritted teeth.  
"Of course I do. What are you doing with a drawing, when you could have the real deal, Steve?" 

Steve's laughter filled the restaurant, but he had already closed the art block by the time the rest of customers turned around to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do proposals apparently. Oh well. You can find this prompt filled as a proposal, though, in my partner's fill at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	11. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your heart, it'll tell you when things feel right or wrong, and that's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Take. This. Off."  
> "C'mon man! Just a taste? I'm dying here!"  
> "Do I have to be on my knees for a single kiss?"
> 
> [On the college AU I wrote for chapter 4]
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Tony wasn't drunk, which was impressive. Not that he'd drank a lot, quite the contrary. Steve looked peacefully as the teen chatted animatedly with someone he didn't know. He, on the other hand, kept sketching the night in a corner. He should probably be studying for a test he had next week, but his friend's graduation was important too. He couldn't believe that Tony was graduating a whole year earlier than he was, when the kid was still barely seventeen. Steve himself was already twenty one, and he felt... well, he felt happy for his friend, but he also felt a little left behind. 

 

Tony had assured him that he'd stay for a master in the same university, and that they'd still see each other, so then, why did he feel like this...?

 

He didn't get time to dwell on that, of course, because Tony had decided that sketching could wait. He was walking quickly towards him, and Steve turned his block around to show him a drawing of him and his other friends. Tony paused, nodded in an impressed fashion, and got close enough to be heard over the music.

 

"Are you gonna stay in a corner forever? We're supposed to be celebrating!" Steve smiled.

"You are. I'm just fine here, don't worry about me" Tony made a face.

"I'd be having more fun if you came and had fun with me" he suggested, arching an eyebrow. Steve, already used to Tony flirting more and more as time passed in their strange relationship, if it could be called that, only shrugged.

"I'm really more than fine over here with my sketches, thank you"

"Ugh..." Tony groaned, and then got even closer, his eyes seeking Steve's in a silent plea "C'mon man! Just a taste? I'm dying here!" that made Steve blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tony smoothed his hands over Steve's shoulders.

"You look amazing in a suit" he commented, eyes tracing the sharp lines of Steve's muscles under the clothes "I want to dance with you. Just a song."

"You know I don't know how to dance this music" Tony's eyes were hard to read in the changing lights when he looked at Steve, but one thing was sure, he looked just  _hungry_.

"Just come with me and let me do the dancing. You won't regret it." his voice was promising. Steve chuckled, but couldn't help but run his eyes over his friend. Tony had hit a growth spur a few months back, and he was starting to look more and more like a man, and less like a kid, less like the Tony he'd met three years ago in the library. When he looked up again, Tony was still standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Just one song" he agreed quietly. Tony didn't blush, but the sharp intake of air was more than enough for Steve, who chuckled under his breath. They both nodded, and Steve carefully placed his things together and stood up.

 

The dance floor was packed, and the lights were dizzying, and ah, yes, Steve remembered. This was the reason he didn't dance. Everybody seemed to be bumping into him, people who were either too drunk, or having too much fun to care. Tony's hand found his and he guided him to the very middle, where the people wasn't even dancing anymore, just jumping up and down. Steve tried to keep moving so he wouldn't stand out, and suddenly, Tony was against him, touching him in more than one place at a time, brown eyes locking into baby blue ones, electricity sparking between them. Steve forgot how to breathe.

 

Tony wasn't the best dancer Steve had ever seen. Tony was a bit clumsy, a bit awkward, and just a tad tipsy. But he was without a doubt the first person who'd ever managed to drag Steve to dance, and most certainly, the first one to dance practically on top of him without Steve pushing him away. For a few seconds, Steve found himself unable to react. When he realized his hands were already around Tony's waist, he stopped trying, and let go. And he danced, clumsily, imitating what he saw and felt, and he smiled. And Tony smiled too. And just like that, they were in the music's spell.

 

It wasn't just a song, Steve realized when they both decided they were tired. It had been at least a dozen of them. They stumbled out of the crowd, back to where Steve's things were, and they looked at each other. Their hair was tousled, and their hands were still intertwined with one another, and they merely laughed it off as they untangled from each other to sit and catch their breaths.

 

"Hey, Steve?" Tony asked, hesitantly. Steve looked at him, and Tony's sincere smile started to fall with uncertainty, and lack of confidence. Steve raised an eyebrow "Can we go home?" the millionaire kid murmured. Steve had to half read his lips to be able to make out the words. Steve's smile faltered too, then. For a moment, he didn't understand. They were having fun. Did Tony not want to be with him anymore? Then, he  _did_  understand. And he couldn't help but frown. Tony sighed, and it felt like a slap for Steve. "I know. Still underage. I get it"

"Tony..."

"Let's just go, anyway. Jarvis can drive you home. Or would you rather stay a bit more...?"

"Tony..." Tony raised a hand.

"I get it, Steve."

"I..."

 

The silence was awkward, but as Tony waited (for what, Steve wondered), as he realized Steve had nothing to say to defend himself, he only stood up, looked aside, and shrugged.

 

"Let's go?"

"Y-yeah"

 

Jarvis, bless his soul, didn't comment on their appearances when they met him at the parking, and Steve was thankful for that. Their suits were rumpled, and their hair looked as if they had just tried to dry blow it in ten different directions. Their cheeks still were red from all their dancing, and their voices were still raw from screaming above the music to be able to hear each other. They jumped into the backseat of the car, as they usually did, and waited for Jarvis to get them home. The driver looked at them through the mirror.

 

"Home" Tony muttered, and then added "You can drop Steve off afterwards. My place is closer" he added, this time talking to Steve "I hope you don't mind" Steve shook his head. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been alone with Jarvis.

"Sure thing, sir"

 

The car ride was quiet. Steve tried to catch Tony's eyes, but the genius didn't look away from the window. When the light reflected on the glass, Steve could see Tony's eyes. He wasn't crying, but he had them closed, his brow furrowed, as if in pain, or deep thought, Steve couldn't tell. He knew he himself was feeling guilty, but he wasn't sure of how to fix that.

 

Once they got to the mansion, Jarvis excused himself for a moment, as he usually did, leaving the two of them to say goodbye. Steve jumped out of the car to face Tony, and the brunette looked at him expressionless for a moment.

 

"Steve..." he started, cautiously. Steve braced himself for that question, again, but what he got was not what he expected "If you won't stay the night, will you at least give me a kiss?" 

 

It hurt. It hurt to watch Tony's face then. Tony never asked. Tony demanded, and Tony received. Tony  _never_  asked. Except with Steve. Steve had never seen Tony ask things to people the way he asked him. He felt evil, then, when most of the time he had to deny Tony's requests. He sighed, and Tony closed his eyes, and clicked his tongue.

 

"Tony..."

"Do I have to be on my knees for a single kiss?!" he hissed, not with force, not with anger, just frustration. Pain. 

"No. No, you don't" Steve didn't really know what made him say that, but the moment he saw Tony's eyes snap open, a glimmer of hope shining in them, he realized he couldn't stop it from happening, not anymore. "Come here"

 

And just like that, they were kissing. They had kissed before, but every single time, it had been Tony who'd initiated the kiss, and every single time, it had been Steve who had pulled away. This time was different. Steve's arms closed tightly around Tony's smaller frame, pushing him up against himself, one of his hands cradling the brunette's head and angling it so their lips could meet softly in the middle, and the next second, Tony's astonished body reacted, and he wrapped his own arms around Steve, a moan making its way past his lips and into Steve's mouth. It was also Steve who opened his lips, and when Tony followed, it was Steve who didn't lose any time in sucking Tony's tentative tongue into his mouth. By then, Tony's moan was downright pornographic, and Steve couldn't help but chuckle against his lips. Tony's only reply was to kiss him harder, and tug on blond hair. 

 

Steve had only planned on giving Tony one kiss, but getting out of the mess of limbs that they had become was proving to be quite challenging, specially when Tony did that thing with his tongue, yes,  _that_ , and...

 

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat that made them both jump like scared kids and away from each other. It was, thankfully, only Jarvis, who smiled innocently, and only asked:

 

"Should I drive the car to the garage, then, sir?" Tony, who was already blushing, became red from hair to toe, and only shrugged, looking at Steve. Steve shrugged as well.

"I guess, Jarvis" the genius replied, voice shaky and rough "I guess you'll have to drive him home in the morning. It's pretty late anyway, so why don't you just go to bed? I'm sure you're tired."

"Thanks for your concern, sir" even under the polite smile, both Steve and Tony could appreciate the layer of friendly sarcasm. They all smiled, and parted ways. Tony's hand found Steve's before their courage could fail him, and hauled him into the tower he had for a house, leading him into the elevator. 

 

No sooner than the doors were closed, Tony was on him again. Steve didn't stop him this time either, letting himself fall against the wall and enjoying the way Tony's body fell against him as he did. The quiet 'ding' just before the doors reopened didn't startle them as much as Jarvis had, and they all but ran to Tony's room. 

 

Steve had never seen Tony's room. He'd been to various places of the tower, countless times, but he'd never been in the room. Tony didn't seem preoccupied with such a trivial aspect, apparently, because he was looking at Steve cautiously. Steve knew that look, and he sighed, shrugging.

 

"Look. I tried, okay? I'm just a man" Tony bit his lip, taken by surprise.

"Does that mean...?"

"Step by step, Tony" Steve murmured, taking the genius into his arms once more and starting to place kisses on his neck "Step by step, let's see where it takes us. Alright?" Tony hummed his approval, apparently unable to form a coherent thought.

"Right" he murmured, moments later, when he finally started to seem to gain control of himself again. Possibly, thanks to the fact that Steve had decided to stop messing with his neck, and had moved back to Tony's lips. 

 

Steve was not inexperienced, but he quickly noticed that Tony himself definitely knew what he was doing. He knew Tony had a weird style of social life, so it wasn't all that surprising. They found a rhythm, and soon enough, kisses weren't enough. Tony literally mewled into Steve's mouth when the blond decided to run his hands down Tony's back until he found himself cupping the genius' ass gently. Tony certainly didn't complain.

 

They were a mess of shaky limbs by the time they stumbled onto the bed, and when they fell on it clumsily, as their bodies melded together upon impact, they parted, heavy eyelids and breathing stuttering. Tony's lips were red and swollen, and Steve knew he wasn't much better. Tony scanned his face for any hint of what was going to happen, and that gave both of them pause.

 

"So..." Tony started, and immediately shivered when Steve shifted his hands from Tony's hips to his neck, tracing his chest on the way up. "Um"

"Hm" Steve pushed himself upwards to meet Tony's skin, the faintest hint of stubble meeting his lips as he sucked softly around his jaw.

"Okay, this is a thing that's happening then" Tony murmured, a trace of amusement in his voice. Steve chuckled too, biting down, and biting back a moan when Tony's hips pressed into his own with a quiet hiss. Pulling back, he smirked at the small mark on Tony's skin. "Hmm, Steve"

"I thought this was what you wanted" Steve teased.

 

Tony's reply was barely short of a whimper.

 

"It is" he murmured, and Steve hummed.

"Good... good."

"It really is" he insisted. Steve nodded.

"I believe you, Tony" his voice sounded faintly amused, and the genius squirmed in his lap, uncomfortably.

"Then...?" they looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Tony's hand met Steve's around his neck. They laced their fingers, thoughtfully. "I mean, I know why you've been pushing me away. It's... This is really... I wasn't expecting today to end up like this. Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly added, and Steve chuckled.

"I wasn't either, if I'm telling the truth" he looked around "Nice room"

"This isn't happening, is it?" Tony asked, amused.

"I guess it is, if you want it to be"

"I'm not sure it'd feel right, after all you've made to stay out of my reach" Steve laughed.

"You're not fourteen anymore, I'd say that's an important factor"

"I'm not eighteen yet, though" Tony's eyes sparkled, and Steve recognized it as teasing. He smiled.

"That you aren't" Tony kissed him again, and that felt right enough... they pulled away, then, and smiled.

"Stay the night" Tony pleaded "Just... just stay" Steve nodded.

"I can do that"

"I'll be good" Tony winked, and Steve practically cackled. "Hey!" he sounded offended, even, but he was smiling ever so slightly.

"No one would believe  _that_ "

"Wow. Rude."

 

They somehow managed to untangle from each other and get up, and then Tony stopped. Steve tilted his head.

 

"Do I even have any clothes that would fit you?" he wondered. Steve shrugged.

"It's no big deal, Tony..."

"Let me check" was the only answer, and Steve realized Tony wasn't really listening to him anymore. He was busy looking around his drawers, and Steve took the opportunity to simply look at Tony. His drawing tools, he remembered, were still in the car, so he focused on committing the image of Tony mindlessly looking around his room to memory for later use. It wasn't until Tony turned around with a pair of sweatpants a shirt, that they both noticed that he'd been staring. Tony smiled, pleased, and threw the clothes at him. "I didn't think you'd be like this, Steve. I like it." the blond blushed.

"Says the guy who's been staring at me since the very day we met" 

"Hmm, I'm not denying it" Tony winked, chuckled, and pointed at a door near the opposite end of the room "That's the bathroom, if..." Steve nodded, interrupting him.

"Thank you" they both needed a small break. 

"There should be towels in a drawer" he added, and Steve nodded.

"Thanks, Tony"

 

~*~*~

 

When Steve came out of the bathroom, he found Tony laying on his bed, messing with a small spheric robot that buzzed softly. He glanced at him, only to let his head fall into the bed a minute after. Steve frowned.

 

"Tony...?"

"Take. That. Off." the genius muttered under his breath. Steve looked at himself, and chuckled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he teased. When Tony looked at him again, standing from the bed, he could tell how conflicted he himself was about the whole thing. He left the robot on the floor, and it took off with a happy chirpy sound, as Tony walked up to Steve.

"This is definitely a distraction" he mused, toying with the hem of the shirt he'd lent Steve. It was definitely small on him, muscles stretching it, and too short, revealing the blond's hips above the waistband of the sweatpants. Those, although a little short, thankfully fit him decently, or so Steve had thought until Tony hooked his fingers on the waistband to pull him closer and seal their lips in an intense kiss. Steve immediately forgot about the clothes, at least, until Tony pulled away and shook his head. His fingertips were tracing Steve's abs as he muttered "Definitely take it off"

"Alright" he whispered back, and when they pulled away, he tugged on it until it came off. Tony closed his eyes for a moment, and Steve had never felt so flattered. He smiled softly as Tony started to mess with his short damp hair.

"Good lord, you're so hot" he whined, making Steve chuckle.

"If you say so." he conceded, and then pushed the genius in the direction of the bathroom "Your turn" Tony, for once, didn't argue.

 

Tony was quicker than Steve thought. He came out of the bathroom wearing a baggy shirt with the words 'I'm a genius' printed in white over black, which made Steve laugh, and Tony chuckle, and then he literally crashed on the bed next to Steve. He blinked.

 

"Um... should I turn of the...?" Tony shook his head, and snapped his fingers. The lights were off in a split second, and Steve rolled his eyes "Should have guessed"

"It stops being special after a while" Tony murmured "But I thought it was the coolest thing on earth, when I was a kid"

"Makes sense" the genius looked up then.

"So you're staying"

"Yes, Tony, I'm staying" 

"Don't look so amused, I really didn't think things would work out like this."

"Me neither, quite honestly" Steve chuckled as he helped Tony pull on the blankets until they were both comfortable. "Nice bed" Tony hummed an agreement.

"If  _I'm_  being honest, I thought the first time I'd see you in my bed, it would have been for an entirely different reason" Steve laughed at that.

"Me too." he pulled on Tony, who scooted closed with a quiet 'eep' "But this is nice too"

"Hmm, very" Tony's fingertips were suddenly pressed against his abs, legs intertwined with his, and Steve laughed, making Tony pout "Mean"

"I'm sure of that"

"Hmm, goodnight, Steve"

"Goodnight, Tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lena ever gonna get bored of the college AU? Time will tell! >3


	12. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises can turn sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It's like you don't believe me when I say it"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

Tony bumped into him quietly, and Steve caught him with a smile.

"Drunk enough?" Tony shrugged.  
"Not drunk. Tired, though" Steve laughed, and didn't believe him. Tony burrowed his face on Steve's shoulder, and the blond circled his waist with his arms, allowing him to stay like that.  
"Want me to call Jarvis?"  
"I think so, yeah. Thanks, Steve, love you"

Steve only disheveled his hair and disentangled himself from the embrace before offering Tony a seat and walking out of the club to look for the driver. Tony frowned, but Steve didn't see him. Again...

When Steve came back, he did notice Tony's contemplative silence, but didn't ask until they were alone at Tony's place. Tony was changing clothes when Steve finally asked what was wrong, and he let the silence linger for a moment before answering. The last few months had indeed been a quick change of pace in their relationship, and while most people would certainly say they were dating, they had never used that word yet. Tony wasn't complaining about the time they spent together, or the kisses, or the cuddling. He wasn't complaining about anything, really. Anything, except...

"It's like you don't believe me when I say it" he murmured. Steve tilted his head.  
"Say what?" they stared at each other for a few seconds.  
"That I love you. What else?" Steve frowned for a moment.  
"What gave you that idea? Of course I believe you"  
"You never say anything back! You don't have to tell me you love me, but something like 'I know' would be better than nothing!"   
"Oh, Tony..." strong arms were around him within moments, and Tony fought to keep Steve away. He complied, and when they looked at each other again, Tony could see panic in the baby blue eyes. He felt the twinge of regret grab his throat and he suddenly felt nauseous. He wanted ot take back his words, but Steve was already talking "I didn't mean to give that idea, I swear. I... I was waiting for tomorrow" Steve blushed slightly, and Tony gaped.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Your 18th birthday seemed like an appropriate moment, you know? We've been arguing about the fact that you're underage since we met"

Suddenly, Tony didn't only feel nauseous, but also very stupid.

"Then...?"   
"Please, don't be angry" Steve pleaded, and Tony took a single step forward that, thank all the gods, Steve took for the hint it was, and he wrapped his arms around Tony again. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to..."  
"I'm not angry"  
"Good. Because I love you."

Tony's breath got caught in his throat, and he raised his arms to circle Steve's neck tightly.

"Steve, you..."  
"Look, I know we've had the weirdest relationship in the book, and I know the past few months have been... some sort of agony, really" they both chuckled "But I love you, okay? I love you. I have to admit, when four years ago you said you'd keep trying, I didn't think this would end up happening. But here we are."  
"So now we're dating?"  
"Very much so" Steve confirmed, and Tony felt as if he'd been underwater for hours. Dizzy, he could only hug Steve and close his eyes.  
"I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow" Steve laughed  
"Silly, it's already your birthday. It's like three in the morning already"   
"Oh."  
"Come here. The alcohol is getting to your head" Tony tried to protest, but there was no way he'd win against Steve when it came to strength.   
"I'm fine. I really am."

It was a weird experience, to be tucked in bed like this. Tony wasn't incapacitated in any sort of way, what's more, the moment Steve pulled away, things seemed to return to their usual pace, and by the time he found himself under the bed covers, he felt really awkward again. Steve, on the other hand, seemed pretty comfortable when he changed into the pijama he had at Tony's place and cuddled closer to the genius in the bed, turning the lights off with a flicker of his fingers.

"Hey" was all Tony could think of saying when Steve beckoned him into his arms again. This wasn't new, Steve had stayed at Tony's quite a few times at this point, but somehow, it still felt different.   
"Hey yourself" Tony snorted.  
"I'm sorry I..."  
"Don't be. I didn't think I'd be hurting your feelings, and I was obviously wrong. I'm glad you told me" there was a moment of silence. The words were dripping with raw honesty, and there was no way to ignore the way they made Tony feel loved, so he took them the best he could. He still felt his cheeks reddening, but if Steve felt them too, he didn't mention it.   
"I love you, Steve"  
"I love you too, Tony. Happy birthday."  
"Hmm... the best birthday ever" Steve chuckled, running his fingers through Tony's hair.  
"Wait until tomorrow. I still haven't given you your birthday present"  
"Tease"  
"Hmm, but you love me"  
"I love you"   
"And I, you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, exams are over! I'm gonna be extra busy with miscellaneous stuff this weekend, but I expect to write a lot in general, I hope I can make it work! 
> 
> Check my challenge partner's fills at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	13. False alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another sickfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "A simple fever won't stop me" & "No, but I will"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

The alarms were blasting through the tower, and Steve, instead of running out to kill baddies like the superhero he was supposed to be, he was running up to his floor, into his room, and all but crashing into Tony's back. He stopped short of smashing his nose against his boyfriend's head, and Tony looked over shoulders.

"Tony, you look dead" the sheepish look in the genius' eyes made him sigh "Look, it's probably a false alarm. You know how this goes."  
"It could be important" the usually annoyingly sharp voice was quiet, raw, and Tony lurched forward in a coughing fit that lasted its good ten or twenty seconds before stopping. Steve tapped his foot against the floor.  
"You're no use like that, do you realize that?" Tony made a face.  
"Rude, Cap. You could at least try to be nice"  
"Listen, Tony..."  
"No, you listen to me, Cap. A simple fever won't stop me."  
"No, but I will"  
"Exactl... wait, what?!"

Tony had barely enough time to react when he found himself lifted from his feet, and Steve was carrying him to the bed they had started sharing not long ago by the moment he thought of complaining. Soon enough, he felt his back collide with the soft mattress, and the rest of the covers were suddenly thrown on him as well. When Steve's big warm hands started to tuck him in, he'd already decided he was too comfy to move anymore.

"Stay home, Iron Man. We can take care of this, and besides, if you came, we'd be worried about you instead of worrying about the enemy."  
"Still..." that woke him up, slightly. His eyes were a little blurry, and Steve pecked his lips briefly before standing up.  
"Don't worry, Tony. Sleep for a while. We'll most probably be back soon, it's almost surely a falsa alarm."  
"Steve..."  
"I love you!" he called, as he made his way out of the room, leaving Tony alone to grumble. As he cuddled more into the burrito Steve had made out of him and the sheets, he closed his eyes, and replied with a small smile.  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this one :/ Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, hopefully it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Check my partner's fills at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	14. I need to know you'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, other people care about you the same way you care about them. Don't let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "This is probably a bad time but marry me?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel

It had started innocent enough. It had started with a soft murmur, a kiss, a touch of gentle hands on Tony's shoulders. It had started with a whispered "I love you". But no one had ever said it'd be easy. 

They had gotten better about arguing. More and more often, their battles had started to dissipate. However, that didn't meant they didn't happen. And when they did, they were usually more hurtful, and they were both more afraid. Opening up to someone was giving them the power to destroy you, Tony had always told himself, and so he did once more when he made his exit of the kitchen under the disapproving stare of the rest of the team and locked himself up in his workshop. He sometimes did that when they argued. It helped him feel secure, in an environment where he was in control. Every time, Steve would end up there, and they'd talk things out. 

At first, Tony didn't notice time passing. He drowned himself with work, and ideas, and more and more projects. By the time he looked up from his table, he realized it was taking his boyfriend a damn long time to come pay a visit. 

"Jarvis, where is Steve?"  
"Captain Rogers is in his room, sir"  
"In his room?"  
"Yes, sir. Sleeping."  
"What time...?"  
"It's been nearly 27 hours, sir. It's nighttime now."  
"... in his room?" is all Tony can think of objecting to. Steve hadn't slept in his own room since a little after they got together, they usually crashed together in Tony's room.  
"If I may, I suggest sleeping, sir. You've been up for..."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

He didn't go to bed, though. The fact that Steve had chosen to stay away for so long bothered him, and anxiousness started to bite away at him. He waited as patiently as he could until morning, and at the time he knew Steve would be having breakfast just after his morning run, he went up again. Steve seemed startled to see him, and avoided his eyes as he said:

"Good morning, Tony"  
"G-good morning" he answered, baffled "Are we not going to talk about...?"  
"Talk about what?" Steve's blue eyes were cautious, but severe, as he looked up. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time, before Tony shook his head slowly.  
"Nothing. Never mind."

He crashed on the workshop again, he started pacing, and he could feel his stomach churn in fear. What was going on? It had been a normal discussion, right? What had it even been about? Something about him being reckless. Something about taking too many risks and not relying on the rest of the team. This was nothing new. What was going on?

He sat on the floor, dizzy and breathless, fighting the urge to scream, and instead focusing on bringing air to his lungs. Short, quick breaths were the best he could do, and he felt the foul taste of bile up his throat. Dum-E beeped not far away, and when he looked up, the world was blurry with the tears in his eyes. Dum-E was offering him a glass of water. He didn't manage to catch it before it fell from the robot's grip, and the glass smashed against the floor. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes to try and deal with the quickly escalating headache.

"Jarvis, what's going on?"  
"You haven't eaten or slept in over a day and a half, sir."  
"That's not true, I..."

He stopped. Steve usually either brought him something to eat or coaxed him out of the workshop for a while. Feeling miserable, he asked Jarvis to tell him when the kitchen would be empty. It turned out to be empty only fifteen minutes later, which was probably for the best. By the time Tony got there, he barely had the willpower to grab to pieces of bread and some ham and cheese. After a few bites, he was out cold over the table.

~*~*~

When Tony woke up the next time, he found himself in his room. The covers were tightly pulled over him, and he sat up, confused. 

"Steve?" he called out, tentatively. What he got instead, was a knock on the door. "Come in"   
"We found you drooling in the kitchen" a female voice said, and Natasha entered the room. She brought a plate with her "I saved you a hot dog from dinner, it looked like you didn't eat much of your lunch this morning"  
"Thanks" he mustered, accepting the plate. She was already out of the door again.

It looked delicious, and it tasted even better. Hot dogs, huh? Not the healthiest thing, he told himself, but it'd have to do. He got up, walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, and he was nearly finished when he remembered. 

It finally downed on him what was going on. Was this Steve's way to tell him he was done with him? A way to let Tony know that he wasn't willing to put up with his shit anymore? Tony rinsed his mouth, putting his toothbrush back into its glass. Steve's wasn't there, and it only confirmed Tony's suspicions. 

What had the last thing he'd said to Steve? 'Fuck off'? Things wouldn't end like this! They couldn't, or his name wasn't called Tony Stark...

He ran. He wasn't sure why, or of what he was doing, but he ran, he ran around without bothering to ask Jarvis where Steve was. He didn't know, and he didn't care. He ended up running into him in the living room, while the super soldier sketched in silence. He looked up, startled, when Tony half yelled his name.

"Tony...?"  
"Steve! Steve listen. I know this is probably a bad time... fuck, it totally is a bad time, but still, Steve... marry me?" he fell to his knees a second to late, and his breathing was so quick he couldn't help but nearly wheeze as he talked, and Steve choked on air as he rose to his feet to help Tony do the same.  
"Tony! What are you talking about?!"  
"Just...! Just..." Tony didn't know what else to say... "Just don't leave me... please..." he hadn't cried, he hadn't cried yet. But he did. He broke down, then, and he couldn't help but cling to the strong arms that rounded his waist and supported him after mere seconds.  
"Tony... I'm worried about you. You're always only thinking of everyone else, I need you to stop trying to have everything under control, okay?" Tony couldn't answer. He sobbed on Steve's t-shirt. "I need to know you'll be fine. Please, Tony. If you can promise me that, I can marry you." Tony did look up then, and Steve's eyes were tentative. "I need to know you'll take care of yourself out there." he insisted.  
"I'm sorry"  
"No, no! Don't be. I understand where you're coming from. But think about me, too, okay? Think about how it'll feel for me when one day you take a bullet you didn't have to take, and I'm left to wonder what could have been." Tony shivered, then nodded.  
"I can try"  
"Then yes, Tony"   
"Huh?" he looked up, and Steve kissed him softly.  
"Yes, I'll marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Check my partner's fills at her blog ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	15. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always discovering new sides of the people you love. Cherish them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Help me. Your butt looks so good"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

Steve had a lot of special memories of Tony. The more he got to know the brunet, the more he found new scenes, new ideas, new things he associated with the genius. One of the things that always plagued his mind was the way light shone on Tony's skin at different times of the day. 

 

At mornings, Tony's eyes were shiny, sometimes not even completely open, but they were bare, sincere, completely unarmed as they shone with love and happiness, and more than once, Steve had felt his own eyes tear up with the emotions they brought up on him.

 

During the mornings, Tony looked steely, he was always concentrated on something, the sharpness of his eyes was enough to cut through Steve's mind like a knife, leaving him disoriented, torn between fleeing and finding his balance back, and simply leaning forward and letting Tony's own gravity force pull him in, and in, and in.

 

During evenings, the light made him look more peaceful, and the atmosphere made him sappier, Steve had learned. Tony became a teasing hot mess, and if Steve wasn't careful, he'd find that the genius mind had already conspired against him to get rid of any trace of his sanity, in any way, shape or form, until they were both naked and panting at some random location in the tower. Steve particularly loved this side of Tony, if not for the fantastic sex, for the way he seemed to come alive, to express himself without restraints, to open up to Steve and reveal the kid inside of him, the bubbly curiosity and excitement under the layers and layers of cautious and strict control. 

 

During nights, the white lights would make Tony look creative. He'd burst with ideas at hours in which Steve could only think of sleeping, and Steve could only stare as he ranted about a new idea or a new project. When he'd convince him to finally turn off the lights, the soft shining of the moon over them would make Tony look shy, vulnerable, and Steve's hands would itch to wrap themselves around Tony. More often than not, he would. 

 

He'd always thought it was almost magical. So one day, he took his chances, and asked Tony if he'd pose for him.

 

He was expecting to be teased, but what he found, under the candlelight of what Tony hadn't dared to call a romantic movie night, was just yet another face of his lover. A look of shy and surprised incredulity, tinted with flattered amusement.

 

"Yes, of course you can. Why would I say no?"

"A-alright" he manages out. Tony smirks.

"Now?"

"Oh, um, sure! Choose a pose, I guess, I don't really mind"

 

Tony drapes himself over a cushion, his arms crossed under his head, and one of his legs crossed over the other. His back arches dangerously sexily around the cushion, and Steve hears himself groan.

 

"T-tony..."

"Aww, too much?" he chuckles, and sits up.

"N-no, it's just..." but he recognizes the glint in Tony's eyes, and he swallows hard.

"Let me find a better pose for you, then"

 

He seems to think for a moment, probably sorting through his options, while Steve gathers the candles around Tony and gets more around himself so he can see his own sketch. By the time he turns around again, he can't help but whimper. Tony's bare skin meets his eyes, and under the flickering lights of the dozens of candles, it looks so enticing that he nearly drops the pencil. The genius smirks, lust hooded eyes staring right at him, and Steve's never had a most arousing model. He wants to stop, and just take him right there. 

 

"Any better?" Tony purrs, and Steve nods.

"God." he all but chokes "Help me. Your butt looks so  _good_ " Tony sighs, but since he's now completely naked, Steve can see the small ripple of a shiver go down his spine. He's never seen anything more beautiful than Tony right now. He begins to sketch the pronounced curve of his boyfriend's back as he arches it, resting on his knees on the carpet and his elbows on a pillow. His butt is high in the air, and when he finishes sketching the lean legs and moves back to the head, he finds out Tony is staring intently at him. He knows he's blushing, but he tries, he tries his best to stay focused. Maybe, just maybe, he can make it through this without giving in to Tony's plan.

 

It's maybe about 20 minutes later, when he's moving onto the smaller details of Tony's face, that he notices Tony's breath getting more and more ragged. When he manages to finish the eyes, only then does he notice. He stutters something, and Tony snaps out of his own bubble, cheeks reddening, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

"You look so hot like that" Tony murmurs. "All focused and staring right into my eyes. Good lord, Steve, how long do you intend to keep me waiting?" Steve can barely think straight, as he grips his pencil harder. He's now very painfully aware of both of their erections, and he sure doesn't need any more encouragement. 

"How long can you take it, Tony?" the genius moans, open and unabashed, and Steve can feel himself twitching in his pants.

"Hmm... if you keep staring at me like that, not too long I'd say..." the sincere plea for release in his voice is all Steve needs to return to his drawing, trying to finish it as soon as possible without messing it up. 

 

Every few moments, a small gasp or a moan from Tony distracts him, and when he's finally finished, it takes all he has not to carelessly throw the art block away. Instead, he gets up, raises a finger so Tony won't move, and puts it safely away from the candles. Only then dares he approach his naked lover. He places a hand over Tony's ass cheeks, and slaps him softly. The skin is chill to the touch, and a shiver runs through Tony again as he sits up, moving his stiff muscles and turning around to face Steve. A look is all they need, before they're kissing passionately, tongues dancing with each other as Steve wraps both arms around Tony, enveloping him with almost overwhelming body heat, and the genius' hips stutter forward, reaching for Steve's. As Tony's hands dart around to get Steve's clothes off, they both know it won't last long. 

 

After only a few minutes, they both lay naked between the pillows, chests heaving and lips curved into pleased smiles. Tony is the first to move, and he straddles Steve's hips to smirk at him. Steve only rolls his eyes.

 

"You should have asked so much earlier. We could have been doing this for quite a while now" Steve chuckles.

"There's still a bunch of poses I'd want you to do for me..." Tony's eyes glint in the changing lights.

"Of course, my love"

 

Definitely magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a ton of fun! I feel like I could have made it a bit better at the middle part, and I totally skipped out on yet another possibility for smut :'D I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever do it, though I certainly am not opposed x3
> 
> Please, if you liked it, consider leaving a comment, they do mean a lot~
> 
> Check my partner's fills at ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	16. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever had a date so intense it left you trembling with excitement even after it was over? Those are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My hands are shaking"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.
> 
> ..... Yes this is another college!AU fill   
> //hides

I looked at myself for the umpteenth time in the mirror, and Jarvis nearly laughed. I chuckled myself.

"Sir, if I may, I'm pretty sure Mr. Rogers won't be overthinking this as much as you are" I smiled   
"I'm pretty sure we're both overthinking. Steve is the king of overthinking our relationship, he's been for years, and old habits die hard."   
"That they do, sir" Jarvis conceded with a smile of his own. "I'm sure he would also find you as charming as ever if you were wearing scrubs, so I'd appreciate it if I could use the rear view mirror for its intended purpose while I drive"   
"Yes, sorry J..." I sat back with a small, nervous smile.

Today was our first date. We had been out together for a long, long time, this was nothing new. But it was the first time we were going to actually call it a date, and it was important. Symbolic. Jarvis parked the car, and I could see Steve walking up to us. Jarvis stopped me from opening the door for a second, and I looked at him. I smiled.

"Yes, J?"   
"I think Mr. Rogers has an idea" he pointed out mysteriously, with a small smirk.   
"Um, alright" I frowned "Don't keep me on my toes, Jarvis, I'm nervous already. My hands are shaking" he laughed softly, and pointed to my back.   
"Wait and see"

As he finished talking and went back to his perfect statue-like demeanor, the door by my side opened, and I looked out startled. It was thankfully only Steve, who blushed deeply before offering me a hand to help me out. I giggled out of nerves, and accepted.

"Fine, fine. Don't get used to it" I joked. Steve held onto my hand to place a chaste kiss on it, and I grumbled "Stop it, Steve" he grinned, closing the door behind me. Jarvis drove away not long after.   
"Sorry, felt cheesy for a moment" that made me smile, and roll my eyes.   
"You're always cheesy."   
"But you love me"   
"That's even more cheesy... but yes, I do." he laughed under his breath, and held and arm out. I sighed dramatically, liking our arms "Geez, the things I do for you." he laughed, and I added, only to watch his reaction "And _to you_ , of course" he blushed again, stuttering.   
"Tony, behave." he whined quietly, and I chuckled under my breath.   
"Fine, fine... Where are we going, my adorably flustered date?" he rolled his eyes, his blush accentuating at my words, and led the way.   
"Let's just get on with it. It's not like we've never had dinner together before"   
"Indeed" I agreed, and he dropped his arm to link our fingers together instead.

~*~*~

At the end of our date, Jarvis had to nearly literally fight me so I'd relinquish my hold onto Steve's hand. It took us longer than it should have, to disentangle ourselves from each other when he had arrived, and he looked positively amused by the time I finally closed the door behind me and he was able to start the car again. I didn't notice him talking to me at all for the first five or so minutes of the ride back home, and he laughed at me when I yelped, startled, after he called my name a few times in a row. I felt myself blushing.

"Stop it, J." he was still smiling, though, and I couldn't blame him.   
"Well, I take it your date went well, sir"   
"You can say that again..." he laughed under his breath at my dreamy voice, and I looked aside "It's been everything I ever dreamt of and more. Shit, Steve is rubbing off on me"   
"Hm, I bet you'd like that more than being here talking with old me, sir, but please do stay on track."   
"Wow. That was low" Jarvis only smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. I thanked that, because I could feel my cheeks flaring up. Not that Jarvis wasn't a tease. He'd caught me in quite a few... steamy situations.

The rest of the ride passed quietly. We were nearly home, when I noticed.

"Hey, J?"   
"Yes, sir?"   
"My hands are still shaking" he laughed.   
"That good of a date, hm? That's cute."   
"Hey!"   
"Sorry, sir"   
"I guess you're not wrong. Damn it"   
"For what it's worth, sir, I think you and Mr. Rogers make a great couple. I'm positive you two will be happy together."   
"... you know, thanks, Jarvis. I hope so too" he only smiled as he parked the car, and I waved him goodnight with a smile.

Today had been one step above heaven, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((I love this AU so much and I hope you do too)))


	17. Multitasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multitasking is a thing and both men and women can do it, fight me about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Does that require pants?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own marvel.

Steve blinked, turning his head to a side and looking at his boyfriend. He was walking out of the shower, a towel around his waist and another one over his head. The numerous red bruises around his body made the super soldier blush, but Tony seemed to pay them no mind at all.

"What?" he finally managed, after somehow tearing his eyes off his boyfriend. Tony smirked, knowingly.  
"I said, does that require pants? I feel lazy today."  
"W-well, I mean, not necessarily, we're just gonna watch a movie..." he watched Tony's smirk grow bigger "Are you really going to...?"  
"This is my tower, Steve, I can go around naked if I so choose"  
"Right. And you choose to, because..."  
"Feel like it"  
"Right"

Choosing himself to not question Tony's logic anymore, he shrugged and put on his own clothes. Truth be told, there was probably no one awake or walking around the tower at all, not at this hour of the night, anyway, and Tony's floor was more often than not completely deserted, too. With that in mind, Steve merely observed as the genius put on a pair of black boxers and walked out of the room, preceding him into the hallway and leading the way to another room. He didn't bother him as he watched him operate the computer in silence, and when the movie began, Steve dimmed the lights, beckoning Tony into his arms, to which the genius happily obliged. They both sat in the middle of a pile of cushions in the back of the room, specially made for this purpose. Steve had to admit, this room was actually quite comfortable.

Tony's skin was still warm from his shower, and his hair was still somewhat damp, and Steve quickly realized what Tony's intentions had been from the start as a small shiver ran through him when Tony's fingertips, tender from the prolonged exposure to water, grazed his abs just under the hem of his shirt. He smiled under his breath, and he knew Tony was smiling too. Determined not to give into his boyfriend's plans, he kept his eyes on the movie, doing his very best to ignore the sweet caresses on his skin, which only went further and further as time passed by. 

As much as he'd love to say he lasted until the very end, by the time the movie ended, both of them were already half tangled into each other, hands exploring, mouths not quite kissing, but breaths mingling with each other in sensual gasps whenever one of them found a new spot that could potentially reduce the other to a puddle in the floor. 

"Steve..."  
"Hm?"  
"The movie is over" opening his eyes to look into Tony's, he arched an eyebrow.  
"I know. I really liked that last scene with the persecution. Very thrilling, although throwing a car over your head is not very realistic for a normal person..." Tony's eyes were suspicious.  
"You had seen this movie before" he accused. Steve smiled with a hint of malice.  
"Nope"  
"I seem to recall you being very busy during that scene" Steve closed his eyes again, a quiet hum leaving his throat as Tony roamed his hands around the super soldier's back, nails marking the skin ever so slightly.  
"I can multitask, Tony. You, on the other hand, have definitely seen this movie before" Steve almost chuckled when he saw Tony's nearly offended look.  
"Oh really? Then by all means, multitask around this and lead the way back to our room, will you?" and then a pair of lips pressed against his, and before Steve could react, he got himself a handful of Tony, arms and legs surrounding him. Needless to say, soon enough neither of them was thinking about multitasking. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Check my partner's fills at her blog ir0nshield.tumblr.com


	18. Did I miss a step?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting can be a torture, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my college AU (started in chapter 4)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

"Why do you keep saying that?" the question hung on the quiet room for a few seconds before any of them acknowledged it. The weather was starting to get warmer, but the temperature in the otherwise empty study room of Tony's faculty was chilly, and they were currently sharing Steve's white blanket while reading their own notes in one of the sofas.  
"Saying what?" Steve blinked surprisedly, looking up from his biochemistry notes, and furrowing his brow ever so slightly. Tony couldn't help but click his tongue. This guy shouldn't be allowed to be so perfect. "Tony?"  
"'You're too young, Tony, we can't'" Steve actually blushed, and the younger genius snickered "We both know you're just making up excuses, Steve. I'm not too young. I'm already seventeen, and I've told you already, it won't be anything new to me" Steve made a face.  
"Yes, and that was something I didn't ask to be told about" Tony chuckled.  
"Come on Steve. How much more are you going to make me wait?" the words were barely whispered, in a mix of sensuality, a plea, and something akin to raw desperation, and it made the blond shiver from head to toe, but he didn't budge. Closing his eyes and lowering his head, he bit his lips and took a deep breath before answering.  
"Until you're at least of age"   
"That's almost a year away!" a warm hand was placed on his, and he had no other choice but to look straight into Tony's chocolate eyes. They glinted with repressed want, and they both felt a shudder run back both of their spines. "Steve..." he whined, and the blond sighed, leaning in to press the shortest peck on the others lips, feeling his own face heat up quickly. Tony's lips were quick to mold into his, hot like lava, and waking nerve endings on his path as he brushed them against his jaw when Steve tried to moved away "Steve!"  
"I'm sorry, Tony" he pressed one more kiss on the other's inviting lips, this time with an air of finality to it, and went back to his notes.  
"Have I not done enough yet? Is that it? You said step by step, but what more do you want us to do? Are there any steps I'm missing, huh?" Steve's nerves were already frayed from the electricity of their kiss, so he merely sighed, and looked at the brunet sternly.  
"Tony..."  
"Tell me!" to say he wasn't ready to see the desperate need in Tony's eyes would be an understatement, and he nearly threw his own rules through the window then and there, wanting nothing else than reassuring the genius that no, he hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't missed anything, but...

Thankfully, someone entered the study room right then, and Steve looked over Tony's shoulders to spot a quiet girl who was wearing earphones, who sat in a table close to the window, and didn't pay them no mind. Tony saw her too, and scowled.

"Later, Steve. You'll tell me later" Steve smiled knowingly. It'd take Tony at least a few days to get his courage back. And perhaps by then, he'd be ready to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finally wrote something -.-" sorry! College is hard and I procrastinate more than I should :C  
> But here is a new prompt! I hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Kudos and comments are life <3
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
